


blood

by brightclam



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Horror, Vampires, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: SG1 is assigned a planet filled with foreboding buildings made of black stone. What lurks in the shadows will change their team forever.





	1. planet

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh im that bitch and i had to write about vampires lol
> 
> tw for this chapter: graphic violence, blood, death

\-----------

They come through the gate, shaking off the cold of passing through the portal and looking around the unfamiliar planet. The MALP sits off to one side and they pilot it back through the gate before continuing on. The sky on this planet is overcast and dark buildings loom tall around them. They’re mostly made of forbidding black stone with blood red stained glass windows. Overall, not the most friendly looking of places.

Jack shakes off a chill and asks:

“Daniel, what’re you thinking?”

The archaeologist is peering at one of the buildings, running his fingers over decorative engravings as he replies:

“Well, no one came to meet us, and I don’t see anyone so I suggest we head for that building”

He points at the largest building, which is straight ahead of them, down a cobblestone road. Jack looks at him and cocks an eyebrow.

“Going for the biggest one?”

Daniel shrugs.

“Stands to reason, doesn’t it?”

Jack can’t argue with that. He points ahead and raises his voice:

“Alright kiddies, everyone head for the big scary building.”

Teal’c and Sam head off with no complaint, Sam scanning with some new tool of hers. Daniel walks beside Jack, muttering to himself as he looks around:

“From the numerous crosses I’ve seen it appears this culture was majority Christian, which is unusual. However, from the architecture they seem to be more advanced than any of the Christian cultures we’ve encountered before, most of whom were stuck in medieval times.”

Jack tunes him out and keeps his focus on keeping an eye out. So far there haven’t been any people, no animals, no birds, nothing. Somehow that’s only making him feel more creeped out. Before he can voice his concern, they arrive at the big building.

Up close, it looks like a massive, over decorated church. The decoration is no more welcoming than the rest of the place: impish demons dance along the walls and gargoyles glare down from the corners. Jack looks up and gets the feeling he doesn’t want to know what’s inside. He pushes it down as much as possible; he’s being silly.

He asks:

“Daniel, I presume you want us to go inside?”

Daniel looks up from where he’s studying the carvings on the outside of the building.

“Yes please, I’m hoping to find some writing I might be able to translate.”

Jack sighs and glares at the building. He really doesn’t like this.

“Alrighty then, inside we go.”

He pushes the large front doors and they creak slowly open, as if they’re in a horror movie. Inside is total blackness, as if the windows have been covered. Jack clicks on the light on his gun. And scans the large room they’re about to walk into.

It’s massive; it must take up all of the room in the building. The ceilings are high and arched, with more carvings waltzing across them. Jack’s light doesn’t quite reach the back of the room, leaving it shrouded in darkness. That makes him even more nervous, but there’s nothing he can do about it but walk in there and check the place out for himself.

He takes a step inside, secretly glad he’s leading the team inside. With all the bad feelings he’s got about this, he’d rather he be in danger than them. They follow him inside, also looking around with their lights. Daniel stops near the doorway to look at some text but Jack continues towards the back of the building. He whispers:

“Teal’c, check the perimeter with me.”

Teal’c nods and heads towards the back as well, holding his staff weapon at the ready. 

The closer the get to the back, the more Jack begins to smell a horrible stench. It’s a familiar reek—-rotting flesh. What’s been hiding in the back of the room is finally revealed. There’s a massive pile of rotting bodies, lying contorted miserably.

Jack coughs and holds a handkerchief up to his face. Teal’c looks on impassively but with a hint of mournfulness in his dark eyes. Jack yells:

“We’ve got bodies back here!”

Sam replies,

“Yes sir!”

And heads their way. Before she can make to them, they hear a shuffling noise. Jack and Teal’c are instantly on alert, looking for the threat. 

Then they hear a horrible scream. Jack spins around to the source, staring in horror at the far side of the room, where they had left Daniel. Something is crouched over his prone body, teeth at his neck and a splash of scarlett dripping down. Daniel thrashes and struggles against it, but apparently can’t aim his P-90. 

Sam sees it too and screams:

“Daniel!”

Then she’s reversing direction and heading towards him, aiming to fire—

Something barrels out of the shadows and plows into her, knocking her to the ground. Her P-90 skitters out of her hand and she too begins to scream. The two of them make a horrible chorus that Jack hass never heard before and never wants to hear again. He curses, aims and begins to fire, but he can see more of the things crawling down from the ceiling. He shouts:

“Teal’c!”

Teal’c begins to fire too, sending the things flying when he hits them. Slowly, they begin to pick them off enough that Daniel and Sam are no longer swarmed by them. Jack keeps firing and orders:

“Teal’c, go grab them, I’ll clear the door!”

Teal’c runs forwards, still firing until he reaches Sam, after which he grabs the collar of her BDUs and starts dragging her across the floor. It can’t possibly be comfortable, but they don’t have time to worry about such niceties. As Teal’c drags her towards Daniel, Jack starts to clear the path to the door. Then he runs after Teal’c who has grabbed Daniel as well and is now bolting towards the exit. Jack pulls out a grenade as he runs and flicks the pin off. AS he runs out of the building he shouts:

“Teal’c, down!”

And throws the grenade at the creatures pursuing them. The explosion nearly catches him but he leaps the last bit of distance to safety. Teal’c is crouched over Sam and Daniel’s prone bodies, sheltering them from the blast. Jack looks back to see the blackened bodies of the creatures caught in the blast, but past them there are more coming. Teal’c gathers Daniel up in his arms and starts to run and Jack grabs Sam and does the same, firing behind him with one hand.

Out in the grey light of the day, Jack can finally see what they’re dealing with. They’re humanoid, but they move wrongly, limbs bending at too many joints, like a spider’s legs. They’re skeletal, nothing but skin and bones. Their faces are contorted with rage but he can clearly see that their mouths are full of massive fangs, were their canines should be. Their eyes are all white, and freakishly blank. All in all, Jack decides to run faster. 

Teal’c has made it to the gate and is already dialing when Jack catches up with him. Daniel is beginning to stir, moaning in pain as he squirms in Teal’c’s arms. Jack takes a moment to rest his hand on the top of his head and whisper as comfortingly as he can:

“Shh. We’re going to get you out of here.”

Before he turns back to the oncoming horde and starts firing. He has to duck as the gate opens and Teal’c has his GDO out and sends the signal before diving through. Jack follows as quickly as possible. They stumble into the SGC, Hammond already waiting for them and yelling for a medical team. Jack waves frantically and yells:

“Close the Iris!” 

It closes just in time; he can hear the thumps of the creatures hitting the other side. He slumps in relief and falls to his knees, still cradling Sam’s prone form. Now that they’re safe he takes a closer look at her neck and is horrified to see a gaping slash, weeping bright red blood down her chest and all over his uniform. When he looks down the ramp, he can see that Daniel is in the same state. He shares a look with Teal’c, seeing his own fear reflected back at him. 

Just then Dr. Fraiser runs in with her team and they begin to hoist Daniel and Sam onto stretchers. Someone is already trying to stop the bleeding from their necks as they’re wheeled to the infirmary. Teal’c and Jack follow them worriedly, but are stopped once they get there; the two are going into surgery, where they can’t follow. They’re left with nothing to do but wait and wash the blood off themselves.

————


	2. infirmary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some medical incorrectness in this chapter, which I'll explain in the end note to avoid spoilers

————

After a long, restless night of waiting, the pair are out of surgery. Fraiser comes to let him and Teal’c know, looking drawn and exhausted.

“They’re stable for now, but the wounds are severe. It will be a long recovery.”

Jack nods, as long as they’re alive he’s grateful.

“Can we talk to them?”

Janet smiles at him affectionately.

“I don’t know when they’ll wake up but you’re welcome to come in and sit with them.”

Jack jumps up and follows her instantly, Teal’c only a step behind. The infirmary is quiet, no one in the beds but the two prone forms of their teammates. Jack makes his way over to the space between their beds, where he’s in reach of both of them, and sits down. Teal’c pulls over a second chair and joins him. The two in the beds both look terrible, their skin pale and dark circles under their eyes. But worst of all are the bright white bandages wrapped around their necks, hiding the damage underneath. Jack sighs and settles in for a long wait.

But, only a couple minutes later, Sam begins to stir. Jack leans back to where he can see Fraiser, yelling:

“Doc!”

Before leaning back towards Sam. Her forehead wrinkles with pain and she blinks, confused. 

“What happened?”

Jack sighs, glad to see her speaking normally. Teal’c volunteers an explanation:

“You were attacked by an unknown creature, Major Carter, as was Daniel Jackson.”

That opens her eyes fully and she stares, confused.

“Really?”

Teal’c inclines his head and intones:

“Indeed.”

Jack leans in and asks:

“What’s wrong, Carter?”

She shrugs, her lips tugging downwards in a frown.

“Nothing sir, I feel fine.”

Just then Dr. Fraiser comes rushing over, checking the numerous machines Carter’s hooked up before asking:

“How can you feel fine, Major? You should be in quite a lot of pain. Your neck was torn open.”

Sam shrugs again, a hand coming up to touch her bandaged neck.

“No, I don’t feel anything. I feel as normal as before we left. No pain, no nothing.”

Suddenly one of the machines next to Carter starts beeping a warning, making Fraiser gape.

“She’s crashing, get a crash cart in here!”

Jack, Teal’c and Sam all exclaim at the same time:

“What?”

Janet gestures in a cart with defibrillator. She works efficiently, ripping away Sam’s hospital gown and squirting gel on her chest as she responds:

“It means her heart is stopping.”

Jack gapes.

“How can that be, she’s sitting there talking to us!”

Sam joins in, exclaiming:

“Janet, I feel fine!”

Fraiser hesitates for a moment but then the heart monitor goes into one long, steady beep. And she grabs the paddles before applying them to Sam’s chest. Sam jerks under the electric shock, but still the monitor stays on the unchanged tone. Janet yells:

“Again, give me 300!”

She hits her with the shock again, making her convulse. The tone remains unchanged.

“400!”

She tries again. The tone remains.

She stops. Sam opens her eyes and asks:

“Are you done?”

Janet stares. Still the monitor beeps that long tone. She stutters:

“How--what--”

She rushes forwards feeling for Sam’s chest with her stethoscope. She listens for a moment before shaking her head.

“Colonel, her heart isn’t beating and she’s not breathing. By all standards, she’s dead!”

Sam laughs. 

“Dead? Janet, I’m literally talking to you.”

Janet shakes her head again.

“Colonel, I don’t know what’s happening, but all I know is Major Carter’s vital functions have stopped.”

Before Jack can reply, they hear the same steady beeping tone repeated. Janet whirls and turns to Daniel’s bed, only to find his heart has stopped as well. She tries to restart it, but again she fails. She checks him too and he’s the same as Sam. Just then, he too opens his eyes.

“Sam? Jack? Teal’c?”

Dr. Fraiser laughs in disbelief and throws her hands up. Jack stares at his two teammates as if he’s seen a ghost.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Finally, Teal’c speaks up.

“I believe I may know the answer. Among the Jaffa there have always been rumors of undead, brought to life after death by dark goa’uld magic. I always believed it to be a myth, but perhaps there was a grain of truth to it.”

Jack can’t help but laugh.

“You think Daniel and Sam are what, zombies?”

Teal’c cocks an eyebrow.

“I believe vampire is a closer translation, but yes.”

Jack looks at Dr. Fraiser. Dr Fraiser looks at Jack. After a long silence, she finally speaks exasperatedly:

“You know what, as far as I know that could be true.”

Jack collapses back into his seat and runs a hand over his face.

“I don’t know how we’re going to explain this to general Hammond.”

Daniel still looks confused. Teal’c steps closer to his bed and begins explaining what has happened so far. Sam shakes her head and asks:

“So how would this have happened? Teal’c, do you know?”

Teal’c turns back to her, having finished Daniel’s explanation. The archaeologist looks a bit sick. 

“Yes, Major Carter. It is said that a vampire may change others into their kind by a bite. I now believe the creatures on the planet to be vampires.”

Jack is still having trouble believing.

“You think they’re like those creatures back on the planet? Really?”

Teal’c nods, perfectly assured. Dr. Fraiser checks Sam and Daniel over one last time, muttering:

“Still nothing. I’ve got to report this to the general.”

She leaves them alone, still looking around confusedly.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, as for the medical incorrectness, based on what little research i've done. A, you should never use a defibrillator on a healthy person. B, using a defibrillator while someone is conscious is extremely painful so Sam probably would have passed out from the pain. oh well, i wanted it to be dramatic so i stretched the truth!


	3. Isolation pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: mentions of vomit and blood.

—————

Day 1 of isolation

Jack nods to the guard posted at the door of the isolation quarters before opening the door. Daniel and Sam are in the living room area of the suite, both typing away at computers. They both look up and smile at Jack when he enters. He waves and takes a seat before speaking:

“So, how are you two doing in isolation?”

Daniel chuckles and reaches up to take his glasses off so he can rub at his eyes. He still looks exhausted, with those deep, dark purple circles under his eyes.

“You mean, other than being dead?”

There’s a long moment of silence. Sam looks down and Daniel looks like he regrets bringing it up. Jack sighs and speaks:

“Not good, then.”

Daniel laughs and leans back in his chair, hands coming to cover his face.

“Jack, I don’t even know how to react to this situation! Beyond all the moral and religious quandaries of being dead, like am I even still human, or am I some kind of monster, there’s other fun questions like am I immortal now? Will I get to live forever and see everyone I love die and not be able to do anything about it?”

Jack huffs out a surprised breath and shares a look with Carter.

“Okay Daniel, calm down.”

Daniel sighs and lets his head thump down on the table.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t think about it. Sam’s been trying to keep me from freaking out.”

Sam smiles wanly at Jack and replies:

“There are some fascinating aspects to this all sir. Like trying to figure out how our bodies are still functioning when our blood isn’t being pumped through our systems. Or even before that, how are we still functioning when we aren’t breathing any oxygen for our blood to circulate throughout our bodies?”

Jack can see a spark of real interest there, but he can also see that Carter is hiding her fear behind scientific interest. Her face grows darker and her voice quieter as she continues:

“I’m also trying to predict what is going to happen to us.”

Jack doesn’t want to think about that. There’s a multitude of terrible things that could happen. They could die for real, or end up sick and suffering from some mysterious complication, or they could become like those creatures on the planet. None of those are very appetizing options. Jack sighs and pushes those thoughts out of his mind, pulling a facade of cheerfulness over his real concern.

“So, who wants to play cards?”

Daniel and Sam both give him grateful smiles and join him at the table as he deals.

\------------

Day 3 of isolation

Teal’c enters the isolation suite, looking around with a tinge of unhappiness. None of the time SG1 has spent in this area has been pleasant, now least of all. There is no one in the living room area of the suite, so he continues into the bedroom area. There he finds Sam and Daniel, both lying on their beds. Daniel is asleep, but not sleeping well, it appears. He twitches and flinches, occasionally making a pained noise. Sam watches him, her eyes sad.

When Teal’c enters she looks up at him and smiles, not as brightly as usual. He bows his head in greeting to her and asks:

“May I ask how you are doing, Major Carter.”

Sam sighs and rolls over from her stomach to her back so she can see him better.

“I’m okay, I guess. The shock has worn off, not breathing feels normal now. My only complaint is that I’m hungry. We’ve tried eating but all that's done is made us vomit.”

TEal’c nods, his stomach twisting with concern for his teammates. He wishes there was something that could be done to help them. Some tech problem that Sam could solve, or a puzzle for Daniel to translate, something his Goa’uld knowledge could bring them, or something for Jack to shoot. But instead he has no choice but to watch his friends suffer an unknown affliction.

He has a bad feeling that he does know the answer to their current problem, their inability to eat.

“Samantha Carter, are you familiar with vampire tales?”

She shrugs.

“The basics. What part are you talking about.”

He hesitates, barely enough to be noticed, and then continues:

“I am referring to their drinking of blood. Could this not be the reason for your hunger?”

Her face falls as she answers:

“I’d thought of that, Teal’c. But to be honest, neither Daniel or I are going to bring it up. We’re not about to start drinking blood, it’s not really something we can ask for. Do you understand?”

Teal’c grits his teeth; if that is what they would require, he himself would gladly give it. However, that is their choice to make and they have made it. So instead he just nods.

“I understand, Major Carter.”

She doesn’t look up at him and he can see her eyebrows curling up with pain, her eyes turning wet with tears. He stands stiffly, unsure of how to comfort her.

“Major Carter. You and Daniel Jackson are strong. You will make it through this.”

She sobs, but when she looks up she’s smiling. He smiles back, his heart hurting. She whispers:

“Thank you, Teal’c.”

\----------

Day 5 of isolation

Dr. Fraiser enters the suite, leading a medical team behind her. Daniel and Sam’s condition is worsening and she’s banned anyone from visiting them. They’re both in the bedroom, and as she approaches, she can hear a pained whimper. She enters the room and looks over her patients. Sam lies stretched out on her bed, face pressed into her pillow. Janet can see that she’s got her hands clasped over her belly. In the other bed, Daniel is curled into a ball, also clutching at his stomach. Neither react when she enters the room.

Carefully, she steps over to Daniel first. She gently pulls him out of his curled up position, straightening his limbs until he’s laid out on his back. He doesn’t resist, but groans in complaint. She carefully runs her hands over him, checking best that she can without vital signs that everything is alright. Then she cradles his head and asks:

“Daniel, can you open your eyes?”

His eyes crack open a slit, blue irises staring at her. His face looks terrible; his skin is so pale it almost looks translucent, veins showing through in ghastly green lines. The dark circles under his eyes only seem to be getting darker. When she pulls up his upper lip, she can see that his canines have become longer and sharper, like fangs. She asks:

“Are you in pain, Daniel?”

He nods and stutters:

“The hunger, it hurts.”

She sighs; they haven’t been able to get any food or water into them without them throwing it up. She would like to give them IVs, but in their state she doesn’t know if it would make them worse or better. She’s completely out of her depth here, for god’s sake, her patients are dead already!

She cards a hand through Daniel’s hair, doing her best to comfort him. When she presses a hand to his forehead, he feels as cold as ice. She pulls another blanket up over him.

“Try to get some sleep.”

He groans and curls back into his ball.

“I don’t want to, the dreams...”

She hesitates, but her curiosity gets the best of her.

“What do you dream of, Daniel?”

He jerks, and turns to look at her, his eyes suddenly wide and intent, burning into her. Then he collapses back into his ball and mutters:

“I dream about blood. Blood everywhere.”

Janet shakes herself; she has a job to do. She leaves Daniel and heads over to Sam. She examines her best she can without disturbing her and then heads toward the head of the bed, where she gently touches the back of her head.

“Sam? Can you look at me?”

Sam turns slowly and meet her eyes, her eyes as eerily bright as doctor Jackson’s had been. She mutters:

“Janet?”

Janet smiles sadly down at her.

“Yes, Sam. How are you feeling?”

Sam groans.

“Horrible. The hunger, it feels like knives.”

Janet sighs, and brushes her hand through Sam’s hair.

“I know, Daniel told me. I’m sorry.”

Sam lets her eyes fall shut.

“It’s okay. I know there’s nothing you can do.”

Janet bites her lip; there is something they’ve all been thinking. Teal’c had mentioned that they may need blood to the General, but none of them want to bring it up. There’s something disgusting about the thought of finding a way to get them blood. What is she going to do, let them suck on one of the blood bags from the infirmary? She doesn’t want to think about it, and until the General orders it, she won’t have to.

She runs her fingers though Sam’s hair one last time and then pulls away.

“If there’s anything you need, let us know.”

Sam doesn’t respond, just buries her face in her pillow again.

\----------


	4. Isolation pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter where shit gets real lol
> 
> tw for this chapter: graphic violence, blood and gore, death

\----------

Day 7 of isolation

Jack sits in the room where the monitors connected to the isolation suite cameras play. They’re no longer allowed to visit Daniel and Sam, so this is as close as he can get to them. Teal’c sits next to him, eyes glued to the screens. On them they can see Daniel and Sam convulsing. It had started hours ago, and Janet had no explanation for it other than it was a new symptom of whatever was affecting them.

Teal’c straightens next to him, causing Jack to look up and see General Hammond in the doorway, Dr. Fraiser at his side. He looks distraught, which makes Jack’s heart sink. The general nods to them both and speaks:

“Jack, Teal’c, I have bad news.”

Jack lets his eyes fall shut for a moment before opening them again. How much worse could it get.

“Hit us, General.”

The general shifts and then begins:

“At 1300 hours today, an airman entered the isolation suite in order to deliver food to Daniel and Sam. At that time, they rushed from the bedroom and attacked him. He managed to escape with the help of the guards outside the door, but I’ve had to order that no one, not even Dr. Fraiser goes in there, for your own safety.”

Jack stands, fear and anger merging inside of him.

“Sir! You mean you’re going to leave them without medical attention?”

The general glares.

“Do not think this is a decision I make easily, Jack. But when I say they attacked an airman, I mean attacked. He is in the infirmary with a concussion and a broken arm. It simply isn’t safe for anyone to go in there.”

Jack stutters, but can’t come up with anything to say. Teal asks:

“Do we know why they attacked the airman?”

Hammond shakes his head, looking apologetic.

“No idea, Teal’c. I’ve tried talking to them but they have not responded to the radio.”

Jack sighs and begins to pace the best he can in the small space.

“Sir, what are we going to do?”

Hammond hesitates.

“I don’t know, Jack. Doctor, what is your prognosis?”

Dr. Fraiser steps forwards, shuffling a sheaf of papers.

“They’ve only been getting worse and I see no reason for that to change. I don’t know whether this will kill them, or whether they can even die, seeing as they’re already dead. Really sir, all I can see in their future is suffering.”

Jack grits his teeth.

“Okay, okay. So we try giving them blood.”

The room is silent for a moment and then Dr. Fraiser speaks:

“Jack, they both expressed that they did not wish to be given blood, even if the alternative was death. Both as a doctor and as a moral person, I cannot in good conscience give them blood when they’ve expressed they don’t want it.”

Jack collapses back into his chair and buries his head in his hand. General Hammond speaks:

“It looks like we’re just going to have to let this run its course.”

\-----------

Day 9 of isolation

Jack stares, bleary eyed, at the monitors. He’s been here all night; so has Teal’c.

In the isolation suite, the transformation has been completed. Daniel and Sam have become like the creatures on the planet. Their eyes are all white, blank and lifeless. Their faces are gaunt and skeletal, the skin pulled too tight over their cheekbones. Their mouths are twisted by giant fangs protruding from beneath their lips. Their limbs are shaky and delicate looking. They move wrongly, the same spider like jerky movement from the planet.

They stumble around the isolation suite, a whirlwind of purposeless movement. Sometimes they stop to bang on the door, a pointless attempt at escape. But mostly they just walk in circles, over and over. And they scream.

God, do they scream.

They started a few hours ago and haven’t stopped. They’re pained, desperate shrieks, like they’re being tortured. They scream and they scream and they scream.

As Jack watches them, his vision blurs. If he’s crying, Teal’c doesn’t say anything about it.

\----------

Day 11 of isolation

Sam and Daniel have stopped moving. They haven’t moved in two days. They must be too exhausted or in too much pain to move. They lie together on one of the beds, curled into each other, only the occasional noise to prove that they’re still alive. Jack and Teal’c don’t move ethier, don’t talk, just sit and watch them.

General Hammond arrives in the room, looking them over with sad eyes before turning to the screens.

“How are they doing?”

Jack sighs, propping his head up on a hand.

“No change, sir.”

Hammond looks grave and stays silent a moment before speaking:

“Jack, Teal’c, I’m sorry to tell you this, but I’ve ordered for them to be terminated.”

Jack jumps up and gapes at him.

“Terminated?”

Teal’c tilts his head.

“I do not understand this wording.”

Jack kicks his chair and snarls:

“He means he’s going to have them killed!”

TEal’c stands and, unusually passionately, says:

“No!”

Jack joins him and shouts:

“Sir, you can’t do that!”

Hammon shakes his head.

“It’s too late, the order has been given. It came from the president himself, Jack.”

Jack gasps and turns back to the monitors, where he can see that an airman has entered the isolation suite, holding a pistol. 

“No!”

The airman makes his way to the bedroom. Weakly, shakily, Daniel rises to meet him. The airman aims, only hesitating a moment, and then fires. Daniel slumps to the floor and Jack and Teal’c scream together:

“NO!”

The airman is aiming at Sam, stepping over Daniel to fire, when Daniel lunges. He rises like some sort of vengeful spirit and with a quick, efficient motion, tears open the airman’s neck. Blood spatters over the bed, making Sam stir. The airman falls to the floor and Daniel follows him, crouching over his body to press his lips to the gaping hole in his neck.

Hammond stares in horror, voice shaking as he asks:

“What is he doing?”

Jack can’t speak, can’t think through the atrocity happening on the screen in front of him. Teal’c speaks what he’s thinking:

“He’s drinking.”

It goes on for a painfully long time, just watching the airman bleed and Daniel drink. He drinks in great big gulps, his adam’s apple bobbing. Blood smears across the lower half of his face and drips down his chest. When he has finished he pulls away and wipes at his mouth with a hand, spreading the blood onto his hands. And then he just sits.

He sits, and before their eyes the change begins to reverse. His cheeks begin to fill, the fat returning to his body until he’s a healthy weight. His irises and pupils return, shining bright blue. He still remains pale, but not as translucent as before. The fangs shrink and retract until his mouth looks almost human again.

He blinks and looks down, seeing the blood and the body. He whispers:

“Oh God.”

—————


	5. locker room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: blood, panic attacks, nonsexual nudity

—————

On the screen, Daniel starts to hyperventilate. Jack throws himself out of the room before the General can stop him, running through the base. Teal’c is at his side before he knows it, giving him a nod. When they make it to the isolation suite, the guards try to stop them, but are quickly and non lethally dispatched. Jack throws the door open and runs inside, followed closely by Teal’c. They rush through the living room and into the bedroom.

Jack almost slips on the puddle of blood and pinwheels his arms to catch himself. But he has eyes only for Daniel, still kneeling in the center of the puddle, staring at his hands. Jack turns and whispers to Teal’c:

“Will you check on Sam?”

Teal’c nods and makes his way around the puddle to the bed. As he does that, Jack considers how best to proceed. Charlie used to have panic attacks, so at least he has some experience, but they were never in a situation like this. Perhaps a good first step would be to get him out of the blood and away from the body. He steps into the blood, wincing as it soaks into his shoe and wets his sock, and walks to stand next to Daniel. Carefully he crouches down and slowly, reaches out to touch his shoulder.

Daniel startles at the touch and turns to look at him with wide, frightened eyes. He gasps:

“Jack.”

Before he can continue, he’s gasping for breath again, hyperventilation continuing. He’s breathing too fast in horrible, painful sounding gasps. Jack rubs his back as comfortingly as he can and mutters:

“Come on Daniel, breathe.”

Daniel continues to gasp and collapses against Jack’s chest, leaning against him. Jack can’t help be surprised at the affection, but he supposes this isn’t exactly a usual situation, so he wraps an arm around him.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

He pulls Daniel to his feet and helps him walk out of the bedroom, letting him lean almost all of weight on him. Daniel stumbles, but makes it into the living room where he collapses onto one of the couches. Jack sits next to him and buries a hand in his hair, stroking it as comfortingly as he can. Teal’c follows them out of the bedroom and reports:

“Sam appears to be as well as she can be.”

Jack nods, feeling completely drained by everything that’s happened. He’s seen some horrible things as part of SG1, but this has to be near the top. Before he can respond to Teal’c, General Hammond appears in the doorway. He looks them over with anger in his eyes, but when he sees Daniel, it fades into sadness.

“Colonel O’Neil, Teal’c, why don’t you take him to the showers and see if you can wash the blood off him.”

Jack nods and helps Daniel up. Daniel goes without complaint, his eyes glazed and far off. Teal’c takes his other side and helps support him. They make their way through the halls, trying to ignore the frightened stares of the people they pass. Finally, they make it to the silence and safety of the locker room. Once there, Jack looks Daniel in the eyes and asks:  
“Daniel, we’re going to help you get undressed and shower, okay?”

Daniel nods and his eyes slip closed as he waits for their help. He manages to stand on his own as they work on getting his clothes off. Jack unbuttons his BDUs as Teal’c works on his pants. Carefully, they peel away the clothes that are sticking to him with blood. Then, slowly, they help him walk to the shower. Jack turns on the shower and makes sure the water is warm enough before gesturing for Daniel to enter.

As he does, Daniel stumbles, but fortunately Teal’c is there to catch him. He grasps Teal’c arms for support and whispers:

“Thank you, Teal’c.”

Teal’c whispers back, his voice tight with emotion:

“Of course, Daniel.”

They finally get Daniel under the water and the blood starts to wash away, staining the shower tiles red as it washes down the drain. It takes Jack an embarrassingly long time to realize Daniel is crying. The shower water hides his tears but not his shaking shoulders. He buries his face in his hands but can’t stop the sobs. Jack steps into the shower, not worrying about getting his clothes soaked, and asks:

“Do you need a hug?”

Daniel nods, his face hidden. Jack steps into the shower spray and wraps his arms around his sobbing teammate. A moment later, Teal’c joins them, until Daniel is protective encased by his teammates. Jack can feel Daniel shaking, feel the sobs wrack his body. After a long moment, Daniel gasps out:

“I’m sorry.”

Jack almost laughs at the absurdity of it.

“No need, daniel.”

Teal’c adds in:

“You will be alright, Daniel Jackson. I swear it.”

\---------


	6. infirmary pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: blood, mentions of death and gore

\---------

Daniel sits on the infirmary bed, wrapped in a blanket. Dr. Fraiser is looking him over, doing her best to tell if he’s healthy. Jack and Teal’c are hovering nearby, ready to support Daniel again if needed. General Hammond joins them, looking Daniel over with a mixture of trepidation and sadness. Finally Teal’c speaks:

“It appears blood was indeed the key. Daniel Jackson has returned to his usual form.”

It’s as close to I told you so as Teal’c is going to get. General Hammond nods.

“It does seem that you were right, Teal’c.”

Jack interrupts, clapping his hands decisively.

“Alright, let’s get some blood into Carter. ”

Hammond throws him a warning look before speaking:

“I am loathe to go against her wishes and give her blood, but it does appear that it will save her life. So I am making a command decision and ordering you to give her blood, Dr. Fraiser.”

Dr. Fraiser looks up and purses her lips, obviously disagreeing with the decision but not voicing her dissent.

“Yes sir. I can get a blood bag and an IV down there right away.”

On the bed, Daniel finally breaks the stillness he’s been stuck in and grabs Dr. Fraiser’s arm.

“That won’t work.”

Dr. Fraiser looks surprised, transitioning into curious.

“Why?”

Daniel looks disgusted and ashamed as he continues:

“The blood has to be fresh.”

General Hammond adds:

“Not that we don’t believe you, doctor, but how do you know?”

Daniel shrugs.

“I just know, it’s like an instinct. I also know that we’ll need to feed once a week, otherwise we’ll start to change again.”

A thought strikes Jack.

“So those creatures on the planet...would turn back into normal people if we gave them blood?”

Daniel nods.

“They only get to that extreme when they’re starving. It’s not their fault they attacked us ethier; at that point the hunger is so bad you have no control over yourself.”

He looks down at his hands, looking like he’s about to vomit, and whispers:

“As we’ve seen.”

Teal’c steps forwards and lays a hand on his shoulder as he speaks serenely:

“It was not your fault, Daniel.”

Daniel shakes his head and screws his eyes shut, tears threatening to fall again. He chokes out:

“I’ll try to believe that, Teal’c.”

Hammond turns away from him to give him some privacy and speaks to Dr. Fraiser.

“Dr Fraiser, it appears we will need to find volunteers to give fresh blood.”

Jack steps forwards and at the same time as Teal’c, says:

“I volunteer.”

Dr Fraiser nods at them both:

“It’ll be healthier to take blood from both of you so I can take less.”

Then she turns to Daniel and asks:

“Daniel, will the fact that Teal’c is a Jaffa affect Sam negatively?”

Daniel shakes his head, still looking sick.

Dr Fraiser steps closer, voice going soft and asks:

“Are you alright?”

Daniel gasps, struggling to breathe as he replies:

“I am, it’s just...I can smell your blood. I can feel it pumping through your veins and I want to...”

Jack’s stomach twists and he suddenly wishes he hadn’t eaten lunch. Knowing Daniel wants to drink from them---and an image flashes in his mind, the gaping wound that was the airman’s neck, Daniel’s lips stained red, the pale flash of his fangs amongst the blood---and knowing how it horrifies Daniel only make Jack feel worse.

God, what had Daniel become? He didn’t deserve this, he had never wanted to hurt anyone, certainly never wanted to do what he had done. But now he was overcome by a force greater than his will. He’s become trapped by his own body, trapped by it’s wants and needs.

Even so, Jack feels no fear, only sadness. He steps closer to Daniel and sees him twitch, but doesn’t hesitate as he steps closer. He stands next to Teal’c, reaching a hand out to place on Daniel’s other shoulder.

“It’s alright, Daniel. You don’t scare me.”

Teal’c nods and adds:

“I am not afraid ethier, Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel looks up them, eyes wide and wet, as if he can’t believe what they are saying. Then he bows his head and whispers:

“Thank you.”

\--------------

They had discovered that zats still worked on Sam and Daniel, despite their vampiric state. That means Sam can be zatted and moved to the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser wheels her in before transferring her onto a bed and beginning to restrain her. Daniel had warned them she would need to be restrained, lest the blood drive her into a feeding frenzy and she drained someone to death. Jack feels another wave of disgust at the thought of Carter ripping someone open the way Daniel did. She, at least, had been spared that, for now.

Once Dr. Fraiser has her strapped down, she sticks Jack and Teal’c and lets the blood run into a glass container. As soon as the blood begins to flow, Jack can feel Daniel’s eyes burning into him, and when he turns to look at the other man, his tongue is flitting out to lick his lips. Jack turns away, trying to get used to Daniel looking at him like he’s prey, or a particularly tasty steak. It’s not a look that fits the gentle archaeologist and it’s wrongness is jarring.

One the bed, the blood also wakes Samatha. She groans and her eyes pop open, fixating on the stream of red running into the container. She begins to strain against the restraints, tossing and turning fitfully. Dr. Fraiser finishes the extraction and presses a bandage to the crook of Jack’s elbow before turning to Sam. she approaches the bed slowly, adjusting it so that Sam is sitting up. Sam stares at her, mouth partially open, those massive fangs protruding from her lips. She pants and whines like an animal, straining towards the blood.

Janet carefully fits the edge of the container to her mouth and lets the blood run down. Sam closes her eyes and lets out a small sound of satisfaction. She finishes the whole container quickly and Dr. Fraiser pulls away. They wait a moment and the transformation begins to reverse. The fangs shrink, her eyes fade back to blue, and she no longer looks like a skeleton. She blinks a couple times before looking them over and asking:

“What happened?”

Jack sighs and gives her a wan smile:

“We have a lot to tell you.”

\-----------


	7. bed room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to write any ships into this fic so that more people could read it and enjoy it, but if you'd like to read into any of the relationships, go right ahead. I personally think that as a team they all love each other intensely anyways

\-----------

Sam lies in the isolation suite bedroom, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. They’d been moved back to the isolation suite after she had been revived with Jack and Teal’c’s blood. That thought makes her stomach turn and she fights to keep the vomit down. The blood in her stomach is too precious; she won’t vomit it up. Not after what Jack and Teal’c had done for her. What she wishes they hadn’t done. Or maybe she is glad they did. She can’t quite tell yet, everything is a mess of feelings that she hasn’t yet had time to parse. 

She hears Daniel shift on the bed next to her and then he speaks, low and quiet:

“Sam?”

She closes her eyes, drawing comfort from not being alone. She speaks:

“Yes?”

She hears the padding of bare feet and when she opens her eyes, Daniel is standing by her bed. To her surprise, she can see him as clear as if it was day. The change must have given them night vision. Just another thing to get used to. Daniel fidgets for a moment and then asks:

“Can I---”

And gestures to the bed. Sam knows he means and nods.

“Of course.”

Daniel pulls up the cover and crawls underneath, his bare feet running across her thighs for a quick moment. Then he’s settled in next to her, lying stiffly, as if he’s not sure what to do. Sam remembers when they were still burning with hunger, she remembers being curled up with him without shame. She wants that again.

“Do you want to?”

She doesn’t finish the sentence but Daniel nods gratefully anyways and pulls himself in close to her. He tangles their legs together and lies his head on her shoulder, his short hair brushing across her skin. She smiles into the darkness and wraps her arms around him. She knows the cameras are watching but she doesn’t care anymore. After everything that has happened, she’ll take her comfort where she can get it. 

After a few moments, Daniel speaks again, slightly muffled by being curled into her.

“Sam, I’m glad they brought you back.”

She considers. On one hand, she feels disgusted and dirty knowing that she had drunk blood just an hour ago. Not any blood, the blood of her closest friends. Maybe that should make it better---after all, they had volunteered---but somehow it just makes it worse. And now she has to live with this change being forced upon her, has to continue drinking blood every week in order to survive. Is this what she had wanted? No. Will she learn to live with it? Yes. 

“I’m glad you’re not alone, Daniel.”

He flinches at the thought and she hugs him closer, lowering her voice to a whisper as she asks:

“But Daniel, are you okay?”

She had been told what he had done and she knows it must be eating him up inside. He had always been the gentlest of them, the least willing to kill. What had happened went against everything he was.

He sighs, his voice shaking as he replies:

“It’s getting better, slowly. But I just can’t stop thinking about it, seeing him in my mind. The worst part is I was horrified afterwards, but I remember how good it felt while I was doing it.”

She runs her fingers through his hair, digesting that. She knows what he means; she remembers being strapped down in the infirmary, the bloodlust as janet had approached her with the blood. At the time she would have done anything to get to the blood. She can’t help but think about what will happen if they ever get to that point again. Who would they hurt if they got in their way? Would they hurt their friends?

She shakes herself; she doesn’t want to think about this anymore. So she focuses on the soft feel of Daniel’s hair instead. Daniel leans into her touch and yawns before speaking:

“I guess we should actually go to sleep, huh.”

Sam laughs and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Maybe so.”

——————-


	8. bed room pt 2

——————-

Teal’c entered the isolation suite, Samantha Carter jerking to attention as soon as the door opens. Their senses have all been intensified by their change, including hearing and smell. She smiles at him and he walks over to take her hand. He clasps it for a moment before letting go and asking:

“I presume Daniel Jackson is in the bedroom?”

There really isn’t anywhere else he can be; they’re not allowed out of the isolation suite, but Sam answers anyways.

“Yes, last I saw he was working on a translation.”

Teal’c nods his thanks before leaving her and heading towards the bedroom. Sam seems to be dealing better with the change better than Daniel, most likely because she did not have the unfortunate experience of killing someone and drinking their blood. As such, Teal’c is making it his duty to check up on Daniel every day. There is a chance that the archaeologist will be annoyed by Teal’c insistence, but he is willing to take that chance.

He knocks on the door and receives a quiet 

“Come in.”

He pushes the door open with a creak and enters the room. Daniel Jackson sits on the bed, his head bowed over papers which are strewn liberally across the covers. When Teal’c enters, he doesn’t look up, just continues scribbling. Teal’c waits, but the other man still refuses to make eye contact or speak. Teal’c finally asks:

“Daniel, is something wrong?”

Finally, Daniel looks up and meets Teal’c eyes. Teal’c can see that his cheeks are wet with tears. Teal’c stomach drops and he steps closer, reaching out for his friend. Daniel leans into the touch, Teal’c’s hand on his shoulder. He gasps:

“I just...”

Teal’c sits down on the bed, letting Daniel Jackson lean against his chest, the doctor’s hand coming up to clutch at his shirt.

“You may speak to me without shame, Daniel Jackson. I am here out of concern for you.”

Daniel drops his head again and mutters:

“I just don’t know how to live like this.”

Teal’c sighs.

“Please tell me what you mean.”

Daniel struggles to take a deep breath, trying to keep calm even as tears begin to roll down his cheeks again.

“I don’t know how to live with the guilt of having done that to someone.”

Teal’c nods; he understands this feeling perfectly well. He committed many atrocities when he was first prime to Apophis, which now weigh on his conscience and haunt his dreams.

“I understand, Daniel Jackson. And if I may offer advice?”

Daniel sighs, looking a bit calmer, and nods.

“Please. ”

Teal’c considers what words to say before he continues gravely:

“You must decide that the good you can do in the future is worth staying alive with what you have done. Nothing can undo or make up for what you have done in the past, but at least you change your behavior in the future. Nothing will undo my crimes, but if I can bring down the Goa’uld and free my people, then my life will have been worth living. The same can be said for you, Daniel. Even your change, as unnatural as it is, may be useful. You will gain many skills that may help us in our fight against the Goa’uld. Do you understand?”

Daniel nods, a thoughtful look on his face.

“I hadn’t thought about it like that Teal’c, thank you.”

Teal’c smiles softly and holds Daniel a bit tighter.

“I am glad you have remained alive, Daniel Jackson. I see you as a very close friend, I would have missed you greatly.”

Daniel looks surprised and touched, and leans into Teal’c more.

“Thank you, Teal’c. You’re a great friend.”

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be the last chapter with daniel angst, I promise. I don't want it to get annoying, but i also want to realistically portray how traumatic this situation has been.


	9. briefing room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too boring; it is necessary, to kind of outline what vampire abilities I'm working with. Hope you enjoy!

———

Sam and Daniel make their way through the halls of the SGC, trailed by a contingent of guards. General Hammond had called a briefing that they were included in, so they had finally been allowed out of the isolation suite. They’re enjoying the breath of fresh air, even if it just is the usual dull hallways of the SGC.

They have spent the past few days doing intensive testing of their new abilities, to find out what they can and can’t do. Dr Fraiser had overseen the process, but still, it had been an uncomfortable couple of days. They had been poked and prodded and generally treated like scientific experiments. They are quite glad all that was over, and are hopeful about the upcoming briefing.

They round a corner and come to the briefing room, where General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser are visible through the windows, as well as Teal’c. They enter and take their seats, the guards taking up positions at the back of the room. Dr. Fraiser smiles at them in greeting and General Hammond gives them a nod. Then they all turn to look at the empty seat: Colonel O’Neil’s. A moment later, he comes sauntering in, giving the General a mock salute.

The General moves to the head of the table and takes a seat before speaking:

“Alright everyone, let’s get started. Dr. Fraiser, your report on captain Carter and Dr. Jackson’s condition?”

Dr. Frasier passes out a packet of papers before she begins:

“Well sir, as far as we can tell they are indeed the vampires of legend. The faithfulness to the lore varies extremely; for example, they have no weakness to crosses, garlic, or sunlight. They also appear to have gained powers not traditionally found in vampire lore: they have increased strength, increased speed, and heightened senses.”

General Hammond nods.

“This all sounds useful in a combat situation, Doctor. However, I do need to know, what are their weaknesses?”

The Doctor shifts, looking much less confident than before.

“Yes sir. That has been much more difficult to determine, as we couldn’t exactly test deadly methods on our subjects. However, according to what Teal’c knows, there should be two ways of killing a vampire.”

Teal’c pipes up:

“According to Jaffa legend, a vampire may be killed by driving a wooden stake through their heart, or by decapitation.”

Jack speaks up, gesturing with his hands:

“Is that why Daniel survived a bullet to the head?”

Teal’c nods.

“Indeed. Bullets will only slow a vampire down, not kill them. Jaffa staff weapons will similarly have no effect. Zats we have found will stun a vampire, but two or three shots will not kill them.”

Jack grimaces.

“Well, that’s not ideal.”

General Hammond interrupts to ask:

“Doctor, any luck with looking for a cure?”

Dr. Frasier looks down, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes. What hope Daniel and Sam had for a cure is quickly squashed.

“Not really, Sir. We’re still trying, but the change has been so complete that I doubt we could change them back without killing them.”

Hammon sighs.

“Very well. I suppose we should get to the heart of the matter. Where do we go from here?”

There’s a long, heavy silence before he continues:

“I must be honest with you, the NID has been pushing to have Captain Carter and Dr. Jackson transferred to area 51 so they can be more thoroughly studied.”

Jack starts to protest, but the General cuts him off:

“However, I did not agree that was the best course of action, so I got in contact with the president. He agrees with me that we still need SG1, despite your current condition.”

Daniel and Sam break into smiles. Jack cheers:

“Yes!”

And high fives Teal’c. The General watches them happily before continuing:

“Dr. Fraiser has assured me that as long as you two get your blood regularly, that you will not be compromised by your condition. So, I will be returning SG1 to active duty. Cronos is threatening to attack earth again, so now more than ever we need you out in the field.”

Sam grins and assures the General:

“You won’t regret this, sir.”

He looks pensive as he speaks:

“I hope so, Major.”

\---------


	10. mission 1

\---------

They come through the gate onto a stone stairway, which leads down to a dirt pathway. They look around, taking in the forests and grasslands surrounding them, before heading towards the path. In the distance, they can see a small town, which the path leads directly towards. Jack doesn’t mind a bit of a stroll; the planet has beautiful weather, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, it’s perfectly pleasant.

“So, what are we looking for here?”

Sam quickly comes up to his side to answer:

“There are significant naqudah deposits here sir, we’re assigned to see if we can convince the people here to let us have some.”

Daniel adds in:

“Hopefully by making some diplomatic channels, we’d prefer this to be a friendly relationship so, Jack...”

Jack sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Best behavior. Got it.”

They’ve reached the town, which again appears to be medieval. The people out and about startle when they see SG1, some running for the safety of their houses, other reaching for crude weapons. One man grabs a pitchfork; others draw swords or knives. Jack takes a step back and puts his hands up.

“Woah folks, slow down there.”

Then he leans over to Daniel and whispers:

“I’m really trying here Daniel, but they don’t look too friendly.”

Daniel sighs, not looking enthused ethier.

“At least let me try, Jack.”

Jack nods and gestures him forwards. Daniel steps forwards, trying to smile comfortingly, which only reveals his fangs, causing a villager to shout:

“Vampyr!”

Jack sighs and steps forwards, hosting his gun.

“Okay everyone, let’s take a step back---”

There’s a whoosh and a flash of movement and suddenly Daniel is standing in front of Jack, holding a crossbow bolt in his hand. Jack stares and asks:

“Daniel, did you just catch a crossbow bolt aimed at me?”

Daniel looks down, confused and slightly disturbed, and replies:

“Yes, I think I did.”

Sam steps forwards and quips:

“Superspeed, Sir.”

Then she whooshes in front of Teal’c and catches another bolt before continuing:

“May I suggest we leave, sir?”

Jack nods and turns to go, agreeing:

“Yeah, I think so.”

Before they get very far, an unnoticed person clubs Teal’c over the head, sending him to the floor. The other three raises their guns ready to shoot, but the man grabs Teal’c and holds a knife to his throat.

“Move and I will kill him.”

Sam and Daniel shoot each other a look; even with how fast they now move, there’s no guarantee they can get the man before he cuts Teal’c’s throat. So slowly, reluctantly, they lower their guns. Their surrendered weapons are quickly grabbed by the crowd and taken out of sight.

Jack sighs as the crowd closes in:

“Let me guess? To the dungeon.”

\----------

Later inside their cell, which is made out of iron bars and a dirt floor strewn with straw, they sit waiting for Teal’c to wake up. Jack twitches and fidgets, driven slightly crazy by sitting around, trapped, with nothing to do. Sam and Daniel are calmer, and sit watching the people outside the cell. The townspeople have gathered to stare and whisper at the prisoners, often saying the word vampyr. The silence is broken as Teal’c groans and sits up, all of their attention instantly switched to him.

Daniel scrambles over to support him as he sits up, carefully holding his arm as he helps him up. Jack watches from where he’s sitting and asks:

“You okay, T?”

Teal’c shakes his head and groans again before responding:

“I fear I may have a concussion, but otherwise I am fine. Are we prisoners?”

Daniel sighs and pats him on the shoulder.

“Afraid so.”

Teal’c glowers and growls:

“I do not enjoy waking up in such a situation.”

Jack throws his head and laughs.

“Me neither, T! But no worries, we’re going to get out of here.”

Sam nods, confident, and asks:

“Yes sir. Any idea how?”

Jack hums before shrugging.

“I’m open to suggestions.”

Sam looks down, as if she’s not sure about what she’s about to say.

“Well, one, sir but I don’t know that you’ll be too happy about it.”

Jack frowns, voice turning stern.

“Why is that, Major?”

Sam sighs, aware that what she’s about to say may sound somewhat silly.

“According to lore, vampires have the power to hypnotize people. Daniel and I had moderate success with it during our testing. We may be able to replicate it here.”

Jack cocks an eyebrow:

“Moderate success?”

Sam nods.

“That’s the part you may not like sir, I’m not sure if we’ll be able to do it or not. But we can at least try. Right, Daniel?”

Daniel looks doubtful but also nods.

“Right.”

Jack gestures for them to go ahead, his voice doubtful:

“Be my guest.”

Sam turns to stare out at the crowd.

“So we should we focus on, Daniel?”

Before he can reply, a tall man steps out of the crowd and up to the cell they’re imprisoned in. he draws himself up tall and speaks:

“I am the mayor of the town you have come to infest, vampyr scum.”

Sam shrugs at Daniel:

“Perfect.”

They both focus on the man, their foreheads wrinkling with effort. Slowly, the man’s expression changes from angry to confused. Their eyes begin to glow a bright, toxic blue and they whisper:

“You will let us out of this cell and escort us out of town. You will not allow anyone to pursue us.”

The mayor’s face suddenly goes blank and he mutters:

“Yes, I must free you.” 

He calls for the keys and opens the cell, releasing them, much to the consternation of the crowd, but no one opposes them. Jack slaps Daniel and Sam on the shoulders and cheers:

“Good job!”

They grin at each other, glad to see that despite the changes they’re still the old SG1, miraculous escapes and all.

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ability to hypnotize isn't in the original Dracula book, however it was added in the original movies, so that's where I'm pulling it from.


	11. mission 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: a little bit of blood

\---------

SG1 is tramping through a hot, humid jungle, four days behind when they were supposed to be back at the SGC. They had been captured by the native people of this planet and held prisoners, and only now managed to free themselves. Jack is throwing concerned glances at Sam and Daniel; four days of imprisonment meant four days past when they were scheduled to get their blood. Already they look gaunt, their cheeks going skeletal and their limbs thinning. They’re tramping through a shallow creek when Daniel keels over with a groan.

He lands on his hands and knees in the water, cursing as he scrapes his knee on a rock. Sam, only a couple steps behind him, comes to his side. She looks him over with concern and then calls out to Jack:

“Sir, we need to stop.”

He nods and signals to Teal’c, who was bringing up the rear. The jaffa hurries to catch up with them, looking at Daniel with concern. Jack backtracks as well, until he’s standing next to Carter. She’s helped Daniel into a sitting position on the bank and sat down as well. They both look terrible, pale and sickly. 

Jack has a bad feeling about the answer to his question but he asks it anyway:

“Sam, is there anything we can do to help you guys?”

She sighs and buries her head in her hands.

“Yes sir. We’re not going to make it back to the gate like this, we’ll lose our minds from hunger before we make it. At that point we’ll become a danger to you and Teal’c sir. We’re going to need blood before that happens.”

Jack puts his hands on his hips; ain’t this just a bitch of a situation. Then he sighs and rolls his sleeve up, extending his arm in offering.

“Is it safe for you to bite me?”

Sam looks a bit sick at the thought, but answers the question:

“Yes sir. Without the intent to turn you, we should be able to drink from you without turning you.”

Jack smiles weakly.

“Great. Time to eat up, kiddos.”

Teal’c interrupts, stepping forwards and offering his arm as well.

“They should not both drink from you O’Neil; the blood loss would affect you and you may struggle to make it back to the gate.”

Jack nods; it makes sense.

“Alright, I’ll take Daniel you take Sam.”

Teal’c bows his head in acceptance and steps over to Sam. Jack does the same, stepping over to stand in front of Daniel. The archeologist refuses to look up and meet his eyes and Jack sighs.

“Come on, Daniel, don’t make this a big deal.”

Daniel jerks his head up violently and glares:

“It is a big deal! You want me to bite you and drink your blood.”

Jack crouches to be on his level, looking him in the eyes intent;y so he can see that he means what he says:

“Daniel, this is nothing. This is helping out a friend who needs me. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Next to him, Teal’c also takes a seat, and adds:

“Indeed.”

Sam and Daniel share a look, Daniel’s eyes still swimming with shame, but he reaches out and takes Jack’s arm. He pauses, mouth a few inches from the skin, and looks back up at Jack as if to make sure it’s okay. Jack nods to him and closes his eyes as he waits for the pain. There’s a small pinch and then the strange feeling of suction as Daniel drinks.

“Huh, that didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would.”

Sam pauses, about to bite Teal’c, and explains:

“Well sir we’ve found that our fangs actually secrete a pain relieving fluid, so that the bite is less painful.” 

Teal’c frowns and asks:

“Why would they do that? What possible use would that have?”

Sam continues, her scientific enthusiasm coming out:

“Well according to the lore on our planets, vampires are less a frontal attack kind of creature and more about stealth. They prefer to sneak in and drink from their victims without them realizing. Presumably making the bite less painful would make it easier for them to drink without someone noticing.”

Teal’c hums and nods.

“Intriguing.”

Sam smiles at him and then bites down on his arm, blood welling around her fangs. Daniel pulls away from Jack’s arm and pulls out one of their field bandages to wrap around the wound on his arm. JAck smiles at him, feeling a little woozy, and asks:

“Feeling better?”

Daniel smiles back, still looking a little ashamed, and replies.

“Much better. Thank you, Jack.”

Jack can see in his eyes that he’s thanking him for much more than the blood; for not being disgusted by him, for letting him feel like this is normal, for still being his friend. Jack wants to tell him that he’s welcome for all of it, but can’t find the words, so he just smiles instead.

Sam finishes drinking from teal’c, her lips tinted red. She wraps his wound as carefully and surely as she does anything else, and then smiles at him and says:

“Thanks Teal’c.”

Teal’c bows his head, smiling slightly. Jack stands and claps his hands to get their attention, eager to get back to the stargate. He says::

“We ready to move?”

His team choruses:

“Yes sir.”

As they continue to trek through the jungle, Jack thinks about how glad he is they’re still a team. Having his friends turned into vampires was definitely a weird experience, but in the end, it changes nothing between them.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I'm pretty sure it's requirement of every vampire fic to have them drink from their friends at some point. It's practically a bonding experience at this point lol


	12. uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very short chapter but I said I would post this week and I wanted to keep my promise. I'm also going to be without internet for the next few days so we'll have a short hiatus for this story.

\------

Jack O’Neil saunters into the infirmary, where Daniel and Sam are getting their weekly allowances of blood. He takes a look at the airman sitting on one of the infirmary beds, a tube running out of his arm and into a container. Despite the unusual, perhaps even disturbing, use for the blood, the people of SGC command were happy to volunteer in order to keep the members of SG1 going. Jack, personally, has gotten used to all this vampire stuff and has no problem with it all. Which helps when Daniel and Sam take the containers and throw them back like very morbid bloody mary mix. 

He waits until they’ve stopped drinking to ask:

“You two ready to go?”

Looking much more perky than a moment ago, they both chorus:

“Yes sir.”

He nods and leads the way out of the infirmary and towards the gate room. Sam and Daniel are pulling their tac vests on and checking their gear as they go. As they enter the gate room, they meet Teal’c at the foot of the gate. He bows his head in greeting silently, holding his staff weapon with his usual purpose. Jack clasps his hand in a hello and saunters towards the gate.

“Ready kiddies?”

As an answer, his team steps up next to him. Jack nods and looks back at the command room, gesturing for them to start up the gate. A moment later it rumbles to life. Jack stares at the gate waiting for the splash, and watches it without flinching. Ahhh, he loves gate travel. All the wonders of other planets, with all the convenience of just stepping through a door. Once the gate has settled into the puddle, Jack approaches it and orders:

“Let’s get going!”

He steps through and comes out the other side, face first into a jaffa staff weapon. 

“Freeze!”

Shouts the Jaffa. Jack looks around to see a semicircle of jaffa waiting for them, all aiming weapons. He seems to have little choice but to obey.

“Okay folks, let’s all stay nice and calm here.”

There’s the strange noise of people coming through the stargate and he hears Sam go:

“Woah.”

And Daniel too,

“Shit.”

And Teal’c, who is simply silent. The jaffa holding them prisoner hold a short conversation in Goa’uld before gesturing SG1 forwards. They follow, and are quickly separated from their weapons. Jack looks his team over and they look back at him, that unique mixture of fear and determination in their eyes that he only sees when they’ve been captured.

The jaffa begin marching them off to some unknown place and Jack thinks to himself:

“I wonder how we’ll get out of this one.”


	13. prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone will come back to read this chapter but I'm going to finish this fic nonethless, because I really love it and want it to be complete
> 
> tw for this chapter:
> 
> canon typical violence, death, blood

\-----------

Ah the joys of a prison. After a while, they all begin to look the same. This one has all the essentials; bars blocking their escape, jaffa guarding the way out, yadda yadda. Jack sits down on the bare and uncomfortable bench as he waits for his team to finish checking over the bars.

“Let me guess. No way out.”

Teal’c turns back to him, face impassive, and says:

“There is no escape route apparent.”

Daniel sighs and sits down next to jack. That leaves only sam, still pressed up against the bars. She’s strangely silent, which is weird enough that jack intones:

“Sam?”

She turns, a unusually vicious smile on her face.

“I know a way out.”

The rest of the team stares at her in surprise until something clicks and jack says:

“Ah. the good ol’ hypnotizing trick.”

Teal’c forehead wrinkles and he speaks up:

“Captain Carter, there are many jaffa. I do not believe we can fight our way through them, even if we escaped this cell.”

Sam’s grin stretches wider and her eyes begin to glow a bright, inhuman blue. Jack feels his breath hitch and he instinctively leans away from her. She says:

“Maybe not before. But daniel and I are different now.”

Daniel fidgets next to jack, then raises his voice:

“Sam...we don’t have to do this.”

Sam sighs, her burning eyes sliding over to focus on daniel and only daniel. She speaks, voice low and intense:

“Daniel, I'm sorry, but we do. We know what goa’uld are like. They are going to torture and kill us, or worse. We have to get out of here.”

Daniel sighs, curling in on himself for a moment. When he looks up, his eyes glow the same eerie blue.

“You’re right.”

Jack watches them with a morbid curiosity. Whatever they’re up to, it sounds big, and like it might be able to get them out of here, so he’s not going to stop them. 

Sam yells:

“Hey, jaffa!”

One of the guards turns to look, just barely, but’s it a fatal mistake. His and Sam’s eyes meet and then he is walking over, keys ready to hand to Sam. His friends notice and gun him down, but not before the keys make their way into Sam's hands. In a flash she has the door open and then her and Daniel are on the guards, moving faster than Jack or Teal’c can see. There’s the horrible snapping of necks and the four guards inside the jail room are down. Sam and Daniel each grab a staff weapon and are out of the door before Jack can say anything. They can hear screams from the hallway outside. 

Teal’c heads towards the open door, picking his way past the bodies on the floor. Jack follows gingerly. They both pick up staff weapons and make their way out of the jail room. The hallway outside is also strewn with bodies, getting progressively more bloody. Jack’s mind flashes the image of Daniel ripping out the airman’s throat and he winces. Maybe he shouldn’t have let Sam and Daniel go, but at the moment it seems to be too late to stop them.

Teal’c takes off at a run, following the trail of dead jaffa, and Jack keeps up with him. Sam and Daniel seem to be working their way along the path the jaffa had taken them into the building, which Jack supposes is the easiest way to go about getting out of here. Jack stops Teal’c for a moment to grab a pair of zats, not saying what he is thinking: that they might have to zat Sam and Daniel. That at this point they might be a danger to their human teammates.

When they finally catch up with them, the sight waiting for them does nothing to combat that assumption. Sam and Daniel have a jaffa pinned to the wall, unconscious or dead, and are both drinking liberally from their neck. Their hands and mouths are covered in blood, as if halfway through attacking the jaffa they had given up on the staff weapons and just used their hands. Jack raises his zat, but Teal’c doesn’t. He steps forwards instead, zat still at his side. Jack hisses at him:

“Teal’c! They could be dangerous!”

Teal’c looks back at Jack, perfectly serene, and says:

“They will not hurt me.”

Jack curses mentally as Teal’c continues forwards. Daniel and Sam’s heads suddenly snap towards him, their eerie blue eyes glowing. They stare, blood dripping from their chins, for a long moment. Then suddenly they break into smiles, as familiar as ever, and yell in unison:

“Teal’c!”

They’re rushing forwards, too fast for Jack to track and shoot. He expects to hear Teal’c scream, but instead there's a light chuckle. Jack takes a closer look and his jaw drops open as he stares.

Daniel and Sam are hugging Teal’c.

His team touches each other quite often, but he’s never seen them hug with this much enthusiasm before. Their blood stained faces are smiling up at Teal’c angelically, and the contrast is jarring. Teal’c holds them close and they hug him tighter before Sam begins to speak:

“We’re safe now.”

Daniel nods and points at the door down the hall: 

“Out that way, and through the stargate.”

Teal’c, seemingly undisturbed, says:

“Thank you.”

Jack finally breaks out of his confusion and steps forwards, dropping the zat to his side. Sam and Carter’s eyes turn to him and next thing he knows, he’s wrapped up in a hug as well. He stands stiffly, unsure how to react, Teal’c watching with amusement. Jack lets it drag on for a couple minutes before he swats at them and says:

“Alright, time to go.”

They break the hug and head towards the exit, Teal’c and Jack following. Jack leans over to ask Teal’c:

“How did you know they wouldn’t hurt us?”

Teal’c lips twitch up just slightly, and he says:

“I guessed.”

Jack finds himself gaping, again. He really hates all the surprises recently. But he shakes his head and lets it go; it turned out okay, no point scolding Teal’c over it now. They step out into the blinding light of the planet and make a run for the stargate, Sam and Daniel taking down the jaffa guarding it with ease. Jack is gaining a new appreciation for these vampire abilities his teammates have acquired. They make it back through the gate and into the safety of sgc. His team’s heads all turn to look at him as he comes through the gate.

He looks them over---pausing at the blood on Sam and Daniel---but when he says:

“Good work, team.”

He means it.

\---------


End file.
